


you are the (weirdass) apple of my eye

by redapplecake (angelnana)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junsang, Love Confessions, M/M, pokcha, x1 02z because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnana/pseuds/redapplecake
Summary: Eunsang always looks at his friends like that; honey dripping from his kind eyes, roses blooming on the imaginary path of his stare, a cotton candy coating his smile. Junho has been observing that for like weeks, if not months, and he still couldn’t put his finger on why he should be bothered by it.





	you are the (weirdass) apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my contribution to junsang/pokcha nation! i'm still not fluent in english so i'm sorry in advance for any grammar errors. i'll fix them later. let's sail this cruise, junsang nation! let's!!!! sail........ i miss them.

Eunsang always looks at his friends like _that_; honey dripping from his kind eyes, roses blooming on the imaginary path of his stare, a cotton candy coating his smile. It feels like Eunsang always falls in love with them, with all attentive and fond look on his face.

Junho has been observing that for like weeks, if not months, and he still couldn’t put his finger on why he should be bothered by it.

… or why he should avoid Eunsang the last two days, not wanting to see the way Eunsang looked at Minhee that one day when they had to discuss some books in library (and being the ever perfect, brilliant student Minhee is, of course he would lead the discussion and talk the most), or another day in cafeteria when Dongpyo chirped happily about the praises he got during dance club, or just this morning when Hyeongjun sat them down for their unofficial peer counselling routine.

Junho didn’t mean to act rude, but somehow he drifts apart from the group and Eunsang to be exact, and of course, _of course_, Eunsang would be the one they send to ask him why.

“Hey,” Eunsang’s voice is never loud (except when he laughs—dude, the world is practically _shaking_), it’s always soft and comforting. Just by listening to his small _hi_ would soothe the creases between his brows, if not because of the thoughts coming back and sitting on his mind when Junho catches Eunsang’s smile. Yeah, the cotton candy smile.

Junho replies back, plain and faint, “Hi.”

Eunsang sits beside him on the rooftop, and Junho kinda regrets as to why he told Eunsang that rooftop is his safe haven. He shouldn’t have done that. Now when Eunsang could easily find him, and Eunsang is the one he wants to avoid, where should he hide?

“Why aren’t you eating with us?” Eunsang picks up a random twigs (what does it even do here—did god send it? To lessen the awkward atmosphere?) and starts drawing some circle patterns on the ground. Junho wishes Eunsang would be a little mean, not all soft and caring like this. It’s gonna make everything harder.

“Just,” Junho pokes a piece of meat in his lunch box, his appetite long gone, “just because.” He realises he never had any reason since the beginning.

“The kids are worried, you know,” now Eunsang writes some hangul. Junho glances a bit and sees Eunsang drawing the _ho_ in Cha Junho.

“You’re not?” He hopes it sounds like a joke, but by the way Eunsang lifts his head up and turns to him with wide eyes—his smile is fading, too—it surely doesn’t. Is that because of Junho? Did he really just wipe out Eunsang’s cotton candy smile that he always craves for? What the hell, Junho.

“Of course I am, why would I even be here if I’m not worried?” Eunsang furrows his eyebrows, looking kinda upset. He has every right to be, Junho is nothing but a brat here. Ungrateful little brat. “Junho, seriously,” the worst part is, Junho is never ready to be serious with Eunsang—he’d just embarrass himself and that’s the last thing he wants to do, so he closes his eyes for a second when Eunsang continues, “you know you can tell me everything, right? I’m your best friend.”

Junho knows, and that’s the thing. He actually knows more, Eunsang does, too. At one night between two cups of _ramyeon_ and an abandoned tv show, Eunsang told him that he likes him. Junho never asked the context, he just went with the flow and said he likes Eunsang too, and proceeded to peck his cheek. Eunsang was so red under the poor light from tv, Junho was, too, but they ended up not talking about it and just cuddled each other some more. It was probably the sleepiness talking, or some typical uncontrollable midnight thoughts.

But, when Junho knows another thing about the way Eunsang looks at their friends—do you still expect him to believe everything Eunsang said that night? It has turned from _yes, Eunsang likes me_ to _okay, Eunsang likes me and he loves others_ really quick. Junho doesn’t really want to talk about it.

“Junho?” Eunsang’s voice pulls his wandering mind back, sitting his soul down on the rooftop with his body.

“Eunsang,” he closes his unfinished lunch box, getting ready to stand up, “it’s nothing, really. You’re in love and I understand that.” The last sentence is so far away from necessary, but it couldn’t be taken back and all Junho wants to do is to run away and never meets Eunsang again.

But Eunsang is so much faster to catch his wrist before he even moves, his other hand cups Junho’s cheek to make him look at the former. Junho doesn’t want this, god, he hates this.

“I’m in love?” Eunsang sounds so puzzled and confused. “I mean, yes, I am—but, what?” _There it is_. Junho’s been right this whole time. Only the person Eunsang is in love with does he not know. And he doesn’t want to know.

“I understand, Eunsang,” Junho heaves a sigh, a little shaky, “the way you look at them tells a lot.”

“_Them_—wait, how do I look at them?”

Seriously? Junho really has to explain this? Yes, he wished for Eunsang to be a little mean, but this is so much beyond his capability to cope with.

“I’ll make it short; you look like you’ve been in love with them for like, ten lifetimes. Go record yourself to know more and stop asking me. Now, let me go.”

Eunsang then has the audacity to smile, and Junho never wanted to punch someone this bad. Eunsang gets up with his fingers still circling Junho’s wrist, they sneak down to his palm and Eunsang slips his fingers in between Junho’s own. He doesn’t even have a chance to riot, because Eunsang is quick to take a step towards the door. “I want to show you something,” is the last thing Junho hears before Eunsang drags him to their classroom (softly—or, _Eunsangly_. Did he make any sense?).

Eunsang asks Junho to sit down, and takes his own book along with a pen. “Wait, two minutes,” he says as he starts to write—doodle?—something on his book. Junho tries to peek in but Eunsang won’t let him, until three minutes passed by and the smile on Eunsang's face is so much sweeter than a cotton candy. He thinks. Eunsang pushes his book towards Junho, scratched on one of the pages is a drawing… or more like a quick doodle of an apple with a face plastered on it, crescents as eyes and a curve with (supposedly?) several colors as mouth, and two groups of stars near the eyes.

“What’s this?” Not even an ounce of knowledge in Junho’s head could interpret it. Eunsang wanted to show him this? A weirdass apple? _What the f_—

“This is how I look at you.”

Junho turns his head to Eunsang, his forehead painted with creases, eyes confused. Before Junho could ask more, or maybe protest, or maybe just leave Eunsang here with his idiot apple, Eunsang points at his drawing with a pen he used to draw earlier. “Have you ever thought about how you always make me happy that my eyes turn into crescents every single time?” _No_, Junho says in his head. He never… thought about that. He never knew. “And I’m practically beaming a bunch of stars to your direction.” _Is he?_ “Also, I’m wearing a rainbow as smile—yes, this is a rainbow—because it’s supposed to be like that. I’m sad and it’s raining, I look at you, you make me happy, and there, a rainbow comes after the rain.”

Junho never thinks any of that. Does Eunsang really…? His eyes are still glued to the doodle, his mind processing. Junho doesn’t really know how to respond, or what exactly Eunsang wanted to tell him.

“Junho,” Eunsang’s voice is crystal clear in his ears, even when their classroom is still in chaos during lunch time. He feels a thumb touching his temple, caressing lightly. “You’re thinking too much.” Eunsang reads him like an opened book, and Junho sometimes hates it. He doesn’t want to look at Eunsang now, and being the ever understanding Lee Eunsang is, he goes on. “I know, you want to punch me because that shit is hella cheesy,” yes, Junho wanted to punch him, but no, he doesn’t want to, “actually, this is Dongpyo’s observation. He cornered me one time and said all those cheesy explanations to me. He said I look at you like _this_. Like… like I hold the galaxy within me? Does that make any sense?” Eunsang ponders for a while. “Anyway, yes, he knows about my crush on you and he said it’s obvious and I couldn’t even deny, so, yeah.”

Junho almost breaks his neck when he snaps his head to Eunsang; crescent eyes and all… he’s kinda right, but, “You have a crush on me?”

Eunsang looks so taken aback. His hand on Junho’s face slips down to his shoulder and he thumbs on his jaw. “Junho, I literally said I like you that night…? You really don’t remember? I thought—wait, nevermind,” he pulls his hand away and before Eunsang could leave, Junho catches his wrist.

“Wait, no, I—“ he doesn’t, _never_ really has any explanation, being the dumb self he is but Eunsang leaving him is the last thing he wants. Junho scoots closer towards Eunsang, staring at the whole galaxy in his eyes. Is Eunsang always this beautiful? He knows Eunsang is pretty but still he gets shocked every single time. “I do,” Junho confesses. He thinks it’s only right like this, to fix whatever misunderstanding between them and just go on dates. _Amen_. “I just don’t think you said it in a romantic way or… something… because we never really talked about it anymore. I thought you’ve forgotten, or maybe just—sleepy, I don’t know, I just… I think I’m just plain stupid.”

Eunsang chuckles, and if Dongpyo said Eunsang has a galaxy on his face when he looks at Junho, then this time he has so much more than that. Maybe two galaxies. Three. The whole universe. All happy and pretty and wonderful elements of life. What the heck, Junho is this whipped?

“You _are_ stupid,” Eunsang snorts, his hand finding a way to once again cling onto Junho’s palm, intertwining their fingers, and Eunsang lays his head on his desk. Looking at Junho softly, affectionately, whippedly (is this even a word?).

“Junho,” as soft as his gaze, Eunsang’s voice is ringing in his ears, and his head, and his heart. “You are the person I’m in love with this whole time.”

Junho goes beet red, he’s so embarrassed because 1) Eunsang said the L-word; and 2) he knows Minhee, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun are eavesdropping from the desk behind them (“Just fucking kiss, idiots,” Minhee whisper-shouted, and Junho swears he heard Eunsang replied faintly with, “Later.”). Junho drops his head, face first, on his table and makes their intertwined hands a pillow for his dear forehead.

“I love you, too.”

(“Eunsang, but why the apple?”

“Just because,” Eunsang shrugs, “you once said I look like an apple so I thought I’d put that on use to make you understand that was me.”

Junho snorts. “A fucking apple has confessed to me. How romantic.”

Eunsang laughs, “Hey, you should know you are an apple, too.”

“How am I an apple?!”

“You’re the apple of my eye, boyfriend.”

Damn Eunsang and his fucking sweet rainbow cotton candy cupcake muffin smile.)

**Author's Note:**

> i edited this to add: this is actually a combination of my junsang heart and how ive been observing the way eunsang looks at his friends because boi... he's in love.


End file.
